wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 4, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The July 4, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 4, 2016 at Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Episode summary Rusev vs Titus O'Neil Rough start, America. After the Fourth of July barbecue went up in smoke, Titus O’Neil’s latest bid for Rusev’s U.S. Championship went the way of the Battle of Monmouth, putting the U-S-of-A at a rocky 0-2 to begin Raw’s Fourth of July extravaganza. The Big Deal — who entered the ring in a “Rocky IV”-style Uncle Sam outfit — did come out strong against The Super Athlete, but a suplex over the top rope put the former WWE Tag Team Champion on his heels. O’Neil rallied to a monstrous second wind, even hitting Clash of the Titus on The Bulgarian Brute. But Rusev reached the ropes at two, and a disheartened Titus wasn’t ready for what came next: Namely, a pair of kicks to the head and an Accolade that finally forced the challenger to submit. Sasha Banks confronted WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte About a year ago, Charlotte and Sasha Banks debuted in WWE as part of what was then dubbed the Divas Revolution. One year, a WrestleMania moment, a new title and an avalanche of “We Want Sasha” chants later, and The Boss is coming for her due. She told Charlotte as much on Raw when the two Superstars finally went face-to-face and Sasha declared, in no uncertain terms, that Charlotte’s time as WWE Women’s Championship is coming to an end. When Charlotte booted The Boss in the face in response, Sasha took things one step further by attempting to apply the Bank Statement. And even though Dana Brooke was able to pull the champion to safety before any real damage was done, Banks' point was made loud and clear: Tick, tock. Dean Ambrose vs The Miz You can now count egg among the many types of food on The Miz’s face this Fourth of July: Not only did the Intercontinental Champion get owned in the world’s largest food fight, but he was feasted upon by Dean Ambrose in a Champion vs. Champion Match that featured no shortage of July 4 fireworks. Riding a wave of hometown support, Ambrose started strong and finished even stronger, rallying from a banged-up knee and a late-game surge from The A-Lister to escape the Figure-Four Leglock and hit Dirty Deeds for the win. Ambrose wasn’t out of the woods, however, as Seth Rollins arrived for his match while The Lunatic Fringe was celebrating. The Architect’s presence looked, at first, like it was going to incite Ambrose into a rage, but it turns out all The Lunatic Fringe wanted to do was stick around on commentary. The Spanish commentary, no less. Now that's a swerve. Vickie Guerrero returned to Raw Excuse us for the segue, but yet another former GM has thrown her hat in the race to run SmackDown Live come July 19: Vickie Guerrero, last seen shoving Stephanie McMahon in a pool full of pudding, resurfaced on Raw to talk up her own bonafides as a potential COO for the blue brand’s new era. It went about as well as it did for Big Johnny and Teddy Long; security was quick to interrupt Vickie’s sales pitch and escort her from the arena, kicking and screaming all the way while onetime flame Dolph Ziggler denied ever meeting her before in his life. Some things never change. Becky Lynch vs Summer Rae Becky Lynch and Summer Rae comprised the Women’s division portion of the world's largest food fight by dousing each other with ketchup, mustard and the like. Like The Golden Truth and The Vaudevillains, they got a chance to settle their issues in the ring, only this one had some added urgency as Becky was confirmed to face Natalya at WWE Battleground just before the bell rang. Summer, fresh off a formidable showing against Sasha Banks on SmackDown, brought the same skill to her battle against The Irish Lass Kicker. Despite taking a nasty spill, however, Maiden Ireland rallied quickly, unleashing the Dis-Arm-Her to score the win with (wait for it) relish. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev © (w/ Lana) defeated Titus O'Neil by submission * Champion vs. Champion Match: Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) * Singles Match: '''Becky Lynch defeated Summer Rae by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes